And her kisses were sweet like her name
by ToxicFreesias
Summary: I wanted to be something more to her...RikuxOC I guess if you count it OCxOC


Lune: Hey this is probly one of my more random works I don't do a lot of random stuff when writing a story so I put this down before I lost it. Enjoy my lil one shot that may or may not have sequels or instead be the prologue to another story.

" If I can't hear your heart beat then your too far away..." - Rain "Our hearts will alwasy be connected..." -Riku

**And her kisses were sweet like her name**

Riku let out a sigh of defeat she was mad at him again. He had no idea why his teasing got her so upset. He'd apologized to her for the third time to day and he wasn't sure that the fourth would do any better.

Sprawled out onto the sand hoping its warmth would just devour him and spit him back out when everything was okay. He didn't want to risk getting another knot on his head like the last time he pissed her off.

Even though he had reasons for teasing her the way he did she'd never know why. Riku had no way of telling her his feelings. Especially since she technically belonged to someone else.

He let out a dry laugh at the faded memory. Hearing that cute little voice of hers tell Riku that she didn't want to marry him and that the one she was going to spend her life with was going to be a dark night.

This had all happened in the 2nd grade even though he didn't have any feelings for her it still hurt to not want to be played with. Hearing them now he could only laugh bitterly. Right now he hated where he was right now meaning the position he was in.

The only time he ever thought about something this hard was…

"Leaving this place." He said looking out at the now darkened sky wind playing with his silver locks. And the rest of the sky illuminating his skin.

"Why do you want to leave?" he recognized her voice the one who had put him out of his element so easily. He stole a glance at her hoping that it was just a hallucination or something else.

"You shouldn't be out here it's going to storm soon…" Riku replied looking out into the distance at a dark blotch of sky.

"Then come back inside with me." her tone was gentle and tinted with concern.

"Later." He replied guessing probly that she would explode any minute now with a I'm trying to be nice and considerate you cocky bastard quit thinking you Mr. Incredible and get the hell inside.

"No now please" she said grabbing his head and giving him a small squeeze. Most likely her way of putting emphasis on her concern. "It's going to get really bad out here Riku."

"OK" he knew he was pushing his luck by giving her all these taciturn replies but he couldn't say anything more to her. After that there was a long silence a long painful silence.

"NO OK NOW!" she said pulling as hard as she could on his arm. Only to make him fall over. Which she would laugh at if this where a normal night. "Riku quit being an ass and just come on if your mad at me I'm sorry OK! Just please come back inside."

She was begging him every now and then looking a the storm which seemed to be picking up speed at a terrible rate. He looked at her.

"Rain" her deep blue eyes now wet with tears scared him as she looked up to meet his gaze. "I'll go in I just have to find Kairi first okay?" she looked out to sea at the storm one last time before nodding.

He helped her up carefully as they both knew she was prone to toppling over weather she was up or down. He then took his chance to hug her and whisper ever so quietly he loved her.

He reached for her chin and planted a kiss on her forehead, cheek, and the corner of her mouth. She stepped back quietly and ran back to the house not looking back. Riku walking toward the place where he and Sora would spar and talk with everyone about other worlds.

It started to rain lightly at first. Just a few drops here and there. Looking into the dark abyss that was now the sky it greeted him with rain drops it's own kiss.

"Who knew that you tasted like wine…" opening his mouth to the sky for one last taste.

Inside she placed her back on the door to her room and slid down onto the floor curled up and cried.

"Why do you make it sound like your going away for ever…" she said looking out the window and then to the picture on the ceiling.

Lune: Inspired by Riku's theme from kingdom hearts…It's sad but it kind of makes me want to dance at least with someone I care about. What Riku said

_It started to rain lightly at first. Just a few drops here and there. Looking into the dark abyss that was now the sky it greeted him with rain drops it's own kiss. _

"_Who knew that you tasted like wine…" opening his mouth to the sky for one last taste._

Was my twisted version of watch a girl (who's name I can't remember) said in F 451°?

If my memory severs me right she said _"Did you know the rain taste like wine?" _ or something like that. Well I hope you enjoyed it please review if you had or have something to say. I'm making more so I can get better. Oh and the quotes are from Rain to Riku . I don't exactly remember if Riku said "_our hearts are all connected" _or not but I want him to so there and the one rain said was from a Pon and Zi comic there so cute!.


End file.
